


I Missed You Too

by PeridotMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Claudeleth, F/M, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: The war ended. Everyone went their separate ways. Unfortunately it's still possible to miss someone you regularly write letters to.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nettefelix_Sweets and Treats_2021





	I Missed You Too

Annette smiled to herself as she sat down in her chair, ink pen in hand, paper out on her desk, and candle lit both to provide light in the dark room, the moon providing nowhere near enough light for writing, but also so when she completed her letter she could use it to melt the wax for the seal.

Once the war had ended Annette had feared losing connection with her friends and found family, the thought of never even seeing these people again stabbing at her heart much like a dagger would. The few who had seemed to notice this rising distress in her were her greatest and oldest friend, Mercedes, the man who had quickly become something akin to an older brother to her, Sylvain - the man was far more perceptive and observant than people seemed to give him credit for - and a, one, Felix Fraldarius.

She could still picture the scene perfectly in her mind when she thought of it. She had gone to the Goddess Tower to get some air while everybody was celebrating the end of the war with what can only be described as a sinful amount of food and booze, having a larger than life feast at the insistence of Claude. Annette had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn’t even noticed Felix following her until he called out to her, startling her. The sight of him at the top of the stairs, watching her with concern in his eyes, the moon lighting him up as if he were ethereal; the sight had nearly stolen her breath, and had definitely caused her cheeks to blush lightly.

He had walked towards her, stopping when they were standing beside one another on the small balcony, staring out at the hills and valleys below Garreg Mach. She had looked up at him after a few seconds of looking out over the balcony, only to find him already staring at her intently, the blush on her cheeks only deepening. As if seeing into the depths of her soul, he informed her that he was worried of losing touch with her when he left for Fraldarius territory to help his father rebuild after the war. Annette, never once breaking contact, told him she was afraid of the same thing happening when she left for Dominic territory. Only seconds had passed, but it felt as if it had been an eternity, before Felix cleared his throat, and asked her if she would be okay with writing letters to each other, his cheeks flaring up and matching her own.

As the scene replayed in her mind, Annette opened one of her desk drawers, and pulled out a small wooden box where she had stored the many letters she had received the past two years from Felix. She pulled out the very first letter she had received from him, and smiled fondly as she read his messy handwriting.

_Annette,_

_I haven’t the slightest idea what to write. I think the last time I wrote a letter was when Glenn had still been a student at the academy, though Sothis knows it probably wasn’t the least bit legible._

_I hope you and your family are doing fine, I’m sure it can’t be easy rebuilding Dominic territory after the war. Fraldarius territory isn’t as bad as it could have been had my old man not been here, though I’ve no idea why he seems to think he needs my help here. I’d much rather be travelling, and figuring my own shit out._

_Felix_

It wasn’t long before she found herself reading each letter she had received, quickly forgetting her own letter.

_Annette,_

_I’m fine, as is my old man. Now that I’m back home, I’ve unfortunately been spending more time than I’d like to with Sylvain._

_Okay, that’s not true. Sylvain and I have long since made-up, and have become even closer friends than when we were kids. Plus it’s nice to have someone other than my stupid old man around to spend time with. Sylvain’s a good man, though I could never say it to his face cause he’d only look at me with that annoying, self-satisfied smirk of his._

_Felix_

Annette giggled as she immediately recognized the next letter he had sent.

_Dear Annette,_

_I take back every nice thing I may have ever said about Sylvain. He found your letter to me while he was visiting the other day, and would not stop talking about it. I’m sure you can imagine the kinds of things he may have been saying._

_One thing he brought up multiple times was that I’m shit at writing letters, and that I need to fix my “bad manners,” and brush up on “proper letter-writing etiquette.” As if that man has ever written anything decent in his life. Sothis knows what kinds of obscene things he’s written over the years when writing back and forth with his many flings._

_From,_  
_Felix_

_Annette,_

_I’m glad to know that you’re okay with my “lack of letter-writing etiquette” as Sylvain has been calling it. I really only care if you were bothered by it. Please do tell me if I ever write something that would make you feel uncomfortable, I don’t want to ever accidentally hurt you, or offend you in some way. You’re very important to me._

_Felix_

Annette’s face erupted into a blush when she read that. While the letter may have been short, and it didn’t necessarily say anything particularly romantic or saucy, she knew Felix well enough that he preferred to express himself more through actions when possible. Him confirming that she is in fact someone very important to him is equivalent to him saying that he had some sort of romantic feelings for her. Though, that could more so be her simply reading into it too much.

_Annette,_

_I wish I could be mad at you for getting your adorable songs stuck in my head constantly, but truth is your songs never fail to put me in a good mood, and I often find myself smiling when I remember your face the first few times I had caught you singing back at the academy._

_Though I will admit, I have grown tired of my father’s constant questioning about the songs the few times I’ve accidentally hummed or sung along. He insists on hearing all of your songs the moment either of us should visit the other. I have to admit, something about the idea of him hearing your songs fills me with anger. I can’t quite identify why this would make me angry though._

_Felix_

_Annette,_

_Lately I’ve been missing the days we spent at Garreg Mach, eating our meals together, helping one another study when we were still students, sparring in between battles in the war, sitting with each other in the greenhouse, simply enjoying each other’s company. I don’t fully understand why._

_If it was solely our time as students then I’d probably be missing a simpler time in our lives, but I’m also missing times we shared during the war. Plus it seems to only be times I’ve spent with you that I’m missing, as opposed to times I’ve spent with others._

_Felix_

_Annette,_

_Knowing that you have also been missing our times spent together makes me feel better, as if I’m not some fool yearning for times long past. I can’t explain it, but reading your letters, your confirmation that you’ve been feeling something similar to me, makes my chest feel warm, and my body lighter. Maybe I should be planning a trip sometime soon, assuming you’d be okay with it. Though it would be at risk of my father learning even so much as one of your songs._

_Felix_

_Annette,_

_How have you been? I’ve been doing well, and although it feels somewhat strange, my father and I have been reconciling, at least somewhat. I must admit that since discussing things with him, I have been feeling better physically, as if a sort of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I do find myself resisting reconciling with the old fool, but I think this may be out of habit instead of an actual sort of protection of myself._

_I must admit that I’ve been finding myself eagerly awaiting your letters, and I wish I had more to say due to your letters usually being at least twice the length of mine. Don’t mistake this as me saying I do not like reading your long letters, it makes me happy reading so much from you as it makes me feel closer to you when we’re so far away._

_Felix_

Annette’s blush roared to life as she reread these letters Felix had sent, deciding it was time she responded to the last letter he had sent her, feeling a sort of guilt after reading it since she has yet to respond. She sat at her desk, finally putting pen to paper.

_Dear Felix,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for the longer than usual wait in between letters, I have been busier than usual as of late due to the professor, or rather, her Majesty, having visited recently. Her visit was the talk of the town the moment she had set foot into Dominic territory, especially with her bringing a certain Almyran King with her. Her and Claude appear to be doing well, they had been practically inseparable during their stay, and seem more in love than ever. They both insisted that I give you their best regards and well wishes when I mentioned keeping contact with some of our old classmates and friends._

_How is Fraldarius territory? According to Uncle it has been more peaceful since House Gautier negotiated a peace treaty with Sreng. It’s almost crazy to think that not long ago Sylvain was the infamous skirt chaser of Garreg Mach, only for him to now be the new Margrave Gautier, a man now known for fighting the crest-based social classes, and negotiating peace treaties and cease fires with long-held enemies of Fódlan. It almost makes me feel as though I am not progressing as much as I should be._

_I admit that I, too, find myself enjoying our letters more than is probably appropriate. Whenever the mail carrier arrives with letters, my heart flutters at the thought of them perhaps carrying a letter from you. A large part of me misses being in your presence, and I often find myself thinking of you throughout my day._

_Sincerely,_  
_Annette Dominic_

Her face burned hot as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, contemplating throwing the letter away, and rewriting it entirely. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, and act before she could overthink it any more than she already has, she quickly broke up the wax, and melted it over her candle before dropping it onto the closed envelope with the letter inside. Annette placed the Dominic wax seal over the wax, waiting for it to cool so she could remove it.

Once cooled, Annette removed the wax seal, and quickly ran down the stairs to give the letter to one of her most trusted handmaids to give to the mail carrier, and have it delivered as soon as possible.

The moment the letter left her hands, she ran back up to her room, leaning up against the door once it slammed shut, her heart racing as she remembered what she wrote down. Her anxious thoughts were telling her to do everything in her power to get that letter back before it was delivered, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Weeks had passed, and Annette had yet to hear from Felix. With each passing day her anxieties grew, and she found herself repeatedly chastising herself for writing that letter. She should have listened to her instincts when they were screaming at her to destroy it, and rewrite it entirely.

Normally Annette was out of bed, and ready for her day before the sun could rise, but the longer she went without a response from him, the more depressed she became. Begrudgingly, she lifted herself out of bed once she noticed the sun indicated it was roughly eleven o’clock in the morning. However, before she was barely out of bed, one of her handmaids came rushing into her room, scrambling to get her cleaned up and dressed.

“What’s with the sudden rush? Has something happened?!” Annette asked, her panic rising as her handmaid helped dress her while she brushed her own hair.

“Duke Fraldarius and his son have just arrived at the manor!” Her handmaid had rushed out as she slipped on Annette’s shoes.

“What?! Felix is here?! B-But why?!”

“I’m sorry, miss, I do not know. They both arrived so suddenly! Lord Dominic appears to not have been aware of their arrival either.”

Annette hurriedly brushed her teeth as best as she could while her handmaid spritzed her with perfume. Once she had cleaned up as best she could she was rushing out of her room, failing to hear her handmaid exclaim that some of her hair was out of place.

She raced down the stairs, immediately making eye contact with Felix once her feet hit the very last step. Forgoing all propriety, Annette ran to Felix, and hugged him close, burying her face into his chest, unintentionally getting a deep whiff of his cologne. Right away Felix returned her hug, leaning down so he could bury his head into her hair, breathing in her perfume. Both of them felt instantly calmer, a warmth filling their chests as they suddenly felt lighter.

Sadly Annette moved away from Felix, looking up at him with a smile. Though her smile quickly fell, and her face erupted into an embarrassed blush when Felix chuckled, and fixed her hair that hadn’t been completely in place.

Attempting to make herself feel a bit less vulnerable, she moved further away, and fixed her hair instead of him. “Wh-why’re you here? Not that I’m upset to see you, but I could’ve made myself more presentable had I known you were coming.” She said, doing her best to calm her racing heart.

With an embarrassed smile, he looked down at her with a gentle expression. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
